Heretofore in the production of contact lens or implanted lens a polymerization product of acrylic acid, which includes both modified and unmodified acrylics has been used.
While such acrylics have been found to possess wetting qualities and to some extent ease of tear transport when formed into contact lens, these qualities have not been uniform. Additionally, the previous acrylics in optical testing have been found to lack clarity and sharpness requiring a thicker finished lens to achieve the proper optics desired.